


you made flowers grow in my lungs

by wrong_mp3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Panic Attacks, Pining, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, hp is not that relevant - everything you need to know is in the notes, slight biphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrong_mp3/pseuds/wrong_mp3
Summary: Everything has a price, Liam knows that. And he wonders if his love for Zayn is worth his life.orLiam gets cursed by a witch, Zayn is full of magic and every flower has it's meaning, Liam knows, he only wishes he could stop spitting them out and dying from them.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. i - pink camellia: longing for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second fic on here, so I'm very nervous to present it. It'll have 5 chapters, it's not beta-ed and my English is still as bad as when I wrote the first one. 
> 
> Some things you'll need to know if you're not a Harry Potter fan:   
> squib- a person born in magic family, but has no magic  
> muggle - normal person without magic  
> muggle-born - a magical person with normal parents  
> St Mungo's - hospital (the magic one ;'D)  
> Hogwarts - school for wizards and witches  
> Galleons - wizards' money (£4.93)
> 
> Another thing to know about: Hanahaki disease is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.  
> There is mentions of blood (not much), so if that's not a thing for you - don't read this. 
> 
> And that's it for now, I think! I would appreciate if you tell me if this is something you would want to finish reading? I know it's probably, you know, shitty, but still :D  
> Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.
> 
> ENJOY!

When Liam got into an argument with the local witch over payment for his service, he didn't expect to flee out of her shop red faced with anger and with only 5 Galleons in his pocket instead of 8.

And cursed.

_Don't forget cursed, Liam, you stupid fuck_ , he thinks, _cursed without even knowing what the curse is about._ Old hag couldn't jinx him without rhymes and words he doesn't understand, damn her; what he did understand, though, were words _love_ and _disease_ which did not sound so good, if he's being completely honest with himself.

Not for the first time, Liam wishes he could get away from magic - just run away and become a famous muggle singer or writer and never look back. But - there is always but, it seems, always a reason not to leave - his family is here, his friends, both muggle and magic-born ones are here and - and Zayn is here.

Zayn who Liam hasn't seen in a while now, too busy finishing courses for Medical in St Mungo's, but whatever.

Anyway, all this sounds like a good reason to go, too, is the thing that bothers Liam; being a squib in magical family (or well, is he a squib if his parents are both muggle-borns and his sisters both witches? Or is he a Normal?) was always a sore spot to him, even if his family has been nothing but nice and supportive and _full of love_ all his life. Maybe, if he's not so much surrounded with magic, it would be easier to deal with him being an outcast. And maybe if he's away from Zayn, this stupid crush would go away and Liam would stop writing poems about Zayn's jawline and soft hair.

His phone ringing in his pocket brings him out of his anger slash pity party; it's probably Louis, wondering where he is and why isn't he home already.

"Hello?" he answers without looking at the id.

"Hi, Liam," a voice on the other line says and Liam curses himself because _he should've just looked who is calling_. "It's me."

"Ah, hey, Zee! What's up?" He tries to at least _sounds_ cheerful, because Zayn will know something is wrong and he'll keep on insisting to know what's wrong and then Liam will have to say that the stupid witch Zayn told him **not** to do a job for cursed him and that's just - pitiful. And embarrassing.

"I finally have some time free, so I was wondering if you want to hang out tonight? Harry is free and you can bring Louis."

"Oh, I'll have to check with Tommo, but I'm in," he's quick to agree. He can't wait to see Zayn, it truly has been too long. Texting is not the same as seeing him in person, Liam knows.

"Okay, yeah. It's at Harry's so just come over there when you visit your family." Zayn informs him, his thick accent making Liam's stomach flip. Liam swears he could listen to Zayn talk forever, if only he could gather the courage to call him more often.

There's a lump in his throat at the memory of Liam and Zayn just chilling over summers, in Liam's backyard, when Zayn was home from Hogwarts and Liam on a Summer break - just two of them and book in Zayn's lap, reading out loud.

"Alright, mate," he says before he coughs a little, like the lump in his throat is real and not just a metaphorical one, made from longing for something that no longer exists. "I'll see you so - " Liam's coughing again and he has to stop in his track because he - he can hear Zayn's voice asking if he's okay, but Liam is too busy trying to get air in his lungs to answer; it lasts for a moment - the lack of air and the coughing - but it's enough to make Liam panic a little. Especially when he finds some kind of flower petal in his palm that, and Liam is pretty sure of this, came out of his mouth.

_What the fuck?_

"-iam? Babe, answer me!" Zayn's words reach him and he brings the phone to his ear again, squeezing the petal in his other hand.

"Hey, I'm fine," his throat feels sore, like before a big cold and it's making him uneasy. "I just, uh - I'll see you tonight, alright? Have to go now. See you, Zaynie," and before Zayn can say goodbye himself, Liam ends the call.

_It's nothing_ , he thinks and throws the petal on the floor, continuing his walk back to his and Louis' flat.

"It's nothing," he whispers before he opens the front door to let himself in, leaving all his thoughts about magic and weird things and old wrenches outside because he can't let them cloud his mind when he's with Louis. He is one of Liam's best friends, but he doesn't know about magic, even if Liam wants to tell him so bad.

Keeping secrets and lying are the only things he is good at, apparently - lying his best friend, lying his parents he's okay, lying to himself that it's all just a crush he feels for Zayn.

"Liam, there you are!" Louis welcomes him back with Cheshire grin on his face, his eyes shining with mischief and -

"What did you do, Louis?" Liam asks, already knowing it's something bad, if Louis' wiggle of eyebrows is something to go by.

"I got you a date!" Louis says and he's smiling proudly at Liam, and Liam - Liam wonders if anyone would blame him if he chucks Louis through the window. He can make it look like an accident. Maybe. He is 75% sure it could look like an accident, okay.

"Louis," Liam put his bag on the sofa and looks at his so called friend.

"Liam."

Louis is staring right back at him, his face serious now and Liam sighs, knowing what this is about. He is a 23 years old for fuck's sake - he doesn't need this - this pity from anyone, not again.

"I told you I'm okay. I told you I don't _want_ to go on dates. I'm busy with my job, alright? And with helping Harry with hi-"

"Yes, yes, you're busy helping young Harold with his cute flower shop, you're busy with working at the cafe, busy _with pining_ and never making a move. But, Liam - " Louis sits next to him and puts his hand on Liam's shoulder.

Louis maybe doesn't know the whole truth about Liam's family (and Zayn and Harry and magic) but he knows Liam and that's - that's terrifying.

"You can't go on like this forever, okay? I get that he is your best friend and that you're - you're in love with him and I also know you're hiding something, but it's nothing new and I know you'll tell me _when_ you're ready. But, listen -" he takes Liam's hands in his own. "Go out with Niall, yeah? He's music major at my uni and you can talk to him about those lyrics you're hiding from me and the whole world. And maybe he can teach you how to play the guitar and then you'll stop torturing me with sounds that, well, sound like some cat is dying."

Liam snorts at this because, yeah, he's not the best at playing the instrument (yet, he's learning, alright).

"And if it doesn't work out, you can still be friends with him. He's very chill, that one. I'm actually surprised I haven't introduced you two earlier."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Liam tells him the truth because, maybe - maybe it'll be good for him to go out with other people. Maybe.

"Great! Good enough for me." Louis slaps him on his back and stands up. Liam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, noticing that the lump in his throat is back.

"Zee called me, said he's free and that we should chill at Harry's tonight. You up to it?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen those fuckers in forever. Are you, is the better question?" Louis questions back, his stance casual, but Liam could hear worry in his voice.

" We've all been busy, it will be nice to see them."

Liam's throat is itching again, making him cough. He stands up to go to the bathroom, leaving Louis to make some tea for both of them, ending the conversation and the path it could've taken.

He holds it back until he locks himself in the bathroom; the coughing is back in full swing, and it's so itchy Liam scratches his neck in hope it will stop, but it doesn't help. And the coughing doesn't stop until Liam spits out a few more pinkish petals, same as the first one, into the sink.

_Well fuck._


	2. ii - red carnation: my heart aches for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is going slow, but never mind! I'm still in love with the concept, so here is another chapter. Hope it's not too disastrous. :D

Later that day, when Louis and him went to hang out with Zayn and Harry - the night when Liam's heart cracked a little (again) after Zayn said there's - there's a _girl_ he works with who had asked him out and he had said yes, of course he did, Liam decided to say yes to date with Niall; it wouldn't hurt to meet new people, maybe start going out more.

Because he, well, he has pinned after Zayn ever since they were 17? Or was it longer, since they were kids, playing on the street and holding hands, their hairs full of flowers Zayn made with his uncontrolled magic? And even after they had kissed when they were 18 - and what a kiss that was, but Zayn was a little bit drunk and Liam too scared to ask for more - he continued to pine (secretly of course). And, Liam thought, it's time to get over it.

So, 5 days later, he met up with Niall and had amazing time with him; they had laughed, Niall's laughter ringing in his ears even after they parted ways. They talked about music, Niall's life in Ireland and Liam's interests; it was nice, Liam agreed with Niall when the boy commented before he kissed Liam's cheek.

There was something off about him, though. Liam had noticed it the first time their hands met, not in the bad way, but more in you-feel-like-magic kind of way. Liam ignored it (for now) - if they would keep in touch (and they did decide on being friends, Niall admitting he's still in love with someone and Liam adding he's in the same situation), Liam planned on investigating, merely to satisfy his curiosity.

Back to the present and two weeks after that cursed day, pun not intended, his _weird_ situation with spitting petals hasn't repeated; he thought it must've been just a fluke, a one day curse or something, so he didn't mention it to anyone.

Liam didn't mention it to anyone until it happened again, that is.

Zayn and Harry are coming over in a few, just to hang out with him and Louis and Liam can admit he is a little bit nervous, especially 'cause he told Zayn he went out with Niall once and the older boy - with his jaw clenched and one eyebrow raised in judgment - said good for him. But, Liam's used to reading Zayn's mood and Zayn - well, it's not that Zayn looked jealous (it's Liam's wishful thinking), more like angry? Their eyes had met for a moment, the silence between them violent; it unsettled Liam a little, made his dying hope flare a little bit and yet - Zayn's phone rang and it was that girl calling. The flaming hope settled into smoldering fire and Liam's eyes turned to the ground.

Pushing away all thoughts about Zayn and his weird reaction, Liam turns his attention to papers in front of him. It's _I bet you got a bullet with my name on it_ and _You're not here, but who am I to judge? I'm just writing songs without dedication, hoping you'll understand and stay_ in his scrawny writings; it's a mess of his emotion splashed for only him to see and it's going to stay that way for a very long time, if not forever.

Just when he's about to scratch _dance for me, darling, you haven't in so long,_ his fingertips feeling a ghost of Zayn's neck and his heart yearning for something that only exists in memory now, he coughs. It takes him by surprise, like the first time - the blockage of his airways. He drops the pen he's holding and grabs his neck, even if he knows it's in vain. He's coughing more violently when he hears Louis banging on his door, asking if he's alright and just when Louis bangs on the door more urgently, Liam spits out red petals.

They're smaller than the pink one, but there are more of them than the first time it happened. His palm is full of them and he notices they're a little wet from his spit. He is breathing normally again, but he can't stop shaking - _it's back_ , he thinks, _and it's a lot worse._ He's staring at his hands when Louis barges into the room making him jump in surprise, the petals sliding out of his hold on papers in front of him.

"You okay?" Louis asks, coming closer to Liam's bed. "Are those flowers? Liam? What did you do to poor flowers, you - you animal? Harry will kill you if he sees how you treat them!" He jokes when he notices what Liam threw when he got in. "Did you play 'he loves me, he loves me not' with them?"

Liam reacts to the noise, finally looking up at Louis, but his gaze looking through the other man.

"Payno?" Louis sits next to him, noticing that Liam's shaking a little. "You're scaring me, mate. What's up? Need anything?" He moves his hand to touch the mess Liam made, but Liam grabs him before he can.

"Don't - " Liam clears his throat, "don't touch it." His voice sounds deep and it hurts a little to speak, but he continues. "I'm okay, just had a coughing fit - I think I'm getting a cold or something." He smiles, but he knows Louis notices it's a fake one.

Their eyes meet and Liam sees Louis looking at his lips and back at him. "Are you sure you're okay?" His friend asks. "You have, uh -" he points finger at the corner of his own lips, "some dried blood there."

Liam startles and lets go of Louis' hand so he can clean himself.

_Fuck._

"Can you make me some tea while I clean up? Must've bitten my lip or something," he lies as he gets up.

Louis is still looking at him strangely, but he's too busy with gathering notes and **fucking petals** in his hands wanting to move them, throw them out - a n y t h i n g to get them out of both Louis and his sight. Liam knows Louis is full of questions why's Liam acting this weird, but he won't ask until Liam calms down and in all this mess, he feels adoration for this man creeping in his heart.

"You're just using me for my skills, Liam," Louis says dramatically. "I know you do, but fine - " he gets up, too. "I'll make you the best cup of tea, you will beg me for more."

Liam snorts at this, knowing the innuendo was there to make him relax, as weird as that sounds. Louis leaves his room after that, knowing he soothed Liam a little and knowing his friend needed a moment to himself.

When Liam enters the bathroom, he goes straight to the mirror: he's pale, he notices, and there's still some blood on his chin. He decides on shower, buying himself some more alone time. After he dries himself off, he exits the shower with towel around his hips; like an idiot - his clothes are in his room, so he exit the bathroom looking like that. 

There's noise in the kitchen, Zayn's voice filling the air; Liam speeds up a little towards his room, not wanting Zayn to see him basically naked.

It's not that they've never seen each other naked, they did in total platonic way, but Liam gathered some weight over time and - and it's not that he's ugly, but he's not looking good either, so avoiding Zayn in this situation is for the best.

Dressed in cozy sweats and loose t-shirt, he leaves the room, set on acting like everything is good and like he did not, in fact, vomit bunch of messed up flowers.

When he sees Zayn sitting in the living room, hair flipped on one side showing the shaved part, his heart speeds up. God, he is so beautiful, Liam could write poetries and start wars for him.

 _It would be romantic,_ he laughs bitterly in his head, _if it wasn't so creepy._

"Li, finally" Zayn breathes out and hugs him when Liam sits next to him. "I've missed you, babe." He kisses Liam's cheek and Liam's not so pale anymore.

"Hey, Zee," he whispers back, "I've missed you, too."

And after that it's easy to push all thoughts about stupid flowers and just talk with Zayn. They've been friends for so long, of course Liam's used to longing and watching Zayn's lips, but being very subtle about it. He won't lose Zayn just because he was stupid enough to fall in love; his life is not a fairy tale and Zayn is not his Prince Charming.

When Harry comes, it's a mess of chocolate cake and messy hair flying around; Louis brings out the beer this time and the four of them are chatting about everything and nothing at all. Liam's smiling more and more, Zayn's hand never drifting off his shoulder, even when he has to eat a cake with his left hand.

It's nice - four of them just chilling; Liam gets nostalgic like this, from time to time, longing for summers that had long passed and times when their faces weren't all angular edges and smirks, but full laughter and baby fat on their cheeks.

Not that he's complaining about Zayn's jaw line - far from that; sneaking a look at the man next to him, just to steal a glance of that famous edge, Liam's stomach flutters. Zayn has always been beautiful - from full cheeks to cheekbones that can kill a man and from cute boy with flowers in his hair, to handsome man full of wonders. He's lucky to have someone so kind and _good_ in his life - Zayn, beside his family, was the person Liam trusted the most with anything -

maybe that's why he gave him his heart so easily.

Zayn was there for him when Liam was crying over not getting a letter and Zayn was there when Liam screamed at him to just go away, that Liam himself was a freak who didn't have any magic in him and that he should just be as far away as possible. And Zayn, sweet, sweet Zayn who smelled like cinnamon and happiness, just hugged him and let him cry out until there was nothing left.

Zayn turns his head in mid laughter and catches his eyes; it's that laugh Liam is so fond of - when his lips part showing white teeth, tongue pushing against them, nose scrunching and eyes twinkling, crinkles around them making appearance. Liam grins back, his own eyes scrunching in half moons.

"How is the writing going, babe?" Zayn asks, making Liam roll his eyes because the older man knows Liam doesn't like talking about it. "You haven't shown me anything new in - well to be honest, in a while." Frown is setting on Zayn's face and Liam grimaces.

It's true, he hasn't shown anything to anyone; the older he got, the harder it got to bare his soul for other people to see.

"No inspiration," _besides you,_ Liam shrugs.

"Not even a tiny line about flowers from Harry's shop?" Zayn teases, but his eyes are a little sad.

 _No flowers,_ Liam thinks, his mind flashing to spitted out petals and blood.

"Nope."

"Hmm," Zayn's eyes are still set on him, but Liam looks away.

He can't just go and say _oh well, there are lines and lines about you_ , so it's better to end the topic, even if he knows Zayn knows he's avoiding talking about it.

"Zayn," and it's Louis calling for the other man, finally making Zayn's eyes move from him. "did Liam tell you about his second date with Niall? He couldn't stop _gushing_ about it!"

Zayn chokes on nothing but air, but Liam - Liam is stunned to silence because _what the fuck, Louis - you liar who fucking lies_. Liam looks at Zayn who's already looking weirdly at him and - he looks stunned, too. Probably because of different reasons than Liam, though.

"Louis," Liam starts, set to end a mess before it even starts, but Zayn interrupts.

"No, Liam." Zayn looks away from him, setting his gaze on Louis who is stubbornly ignoring Harry's concealed giggles and Liam's murderous glare. "Please, Lou, do tell me about Liam's little **date** with Niall that Liam so nicely forgot to tell me about."

Louis looks like a cat that got the cream and Liam will ask Harry to jinx him the second he gets the chance to.

"Well, you see -"

"For fuck's sake, Louis," Liam says, "stop making shit up." He puts his hand on Zayn's shoulder, making the man look at him. "It wasn't a date and I didn't hide anything. Niall is teaching me some guitar tricks. We are friends." Liam states, knowing Zayn's reacting like this only because he's used to Liam telling him everything, not because he's jealous; Zayn's still looking at him like he murdered his puppy and Liam can't have that, so he continues with "I would've told you if it was a date, Zee. You know that. You're my best friend," he smiles softly.

Zayn looks at him suspiciously, but when Liam lets his smile turn into a grin, the other man softens.

"Gross," Louis mutters and Harry swats him with a pillow.

Liam ignores him, choosing to pull Zayn in his arms instead. They stay like that for some time, just talking quietly. Liam can feel Zayn's lips brushing his ear when the other man moves to whisper something and Liam longs for those lips on his; longs for Zayn's fingers in his hair like they're right now, but he wishes it's in the different setting - with the two of them on Liam's bed, naked under the covers and the Weeknd playing in the background. Liam _aches_ for Zayn's love so much, he feels like he can't breathe without it. And he -

oh wait.

No, he really can't breathe right now.

He coughs and Zayn moves away to look at him.

"You okay?"

"I'm -" Liam tries to answer, but another coughs interrupts; he brings his hand to his mouth and wipes the droplets of blood. Suddenly, he's on his feet, springing into the bathroom, leaving the voices calling out for him behind.

After another cough fit, after he spits red petals coated with blood, he lets out a frustrating cry; what the hell is wrong with him? He cleans after himself, flushing ruined flowers into the toilet and washing his face and hands from any trace of blood. There's knocking on the door and Zayn's voice asking if he's alright and -

"Liam if you do not open the door right this second, I am going to stupefy your ass."

He throws the last look in the mirror, checking if there's anything left, and then opens the door. Zayn looks him over, checks his forehead for high temperature and asks a few questions Liam can't answer because - well, because Zayn's eyes are really pretty, alright?

"I'm fine, just a cough fit," he smiles, even if he's not feeling it. He knows it's not nothing, he knows it has something to do with that, that wrench of a woman. But he can't tell Zayn anything because Zayn will insist to help and Liam doesn't need more embarrassment and pity than the usual amount.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should come to Mungo's? Just for a check up?"

"Zayn," Liam says fondly, "I won't go to the hospital for a cough, I will be f-"

"Liam! I made more tea, come on." Louis calls for him and Zayn gives him a look that means "we will talk about this later".

Liam ignores it, obviously, but takes Zayn's hand and leads them away from the bathroom door back to the living room. He decides he is going to go to his parents tomorrow and ask around, maybe they'll know what to do with him and his uh little not so fun problem.


	3. iii - daffodils: unrequited love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's been ages, but here is a new chapter! It's not much, but it's needed for the development of the story! Again, my English sucks, so sorry for any mistakes, it's unavoidable ;D

Liam's parents live 20 minutes drive from Liam and Louis' flat, in the house they bought after they got married; it's in the mixed neighborhood, in the same street as Malik's house, both enchanted to look like the Muggle one and on the opposite side of Styles' house. That means Liam has known both Zayn and Harry since they were all babies. Zayn - a part of the old pure-blood family and Harry - with his Muggle mother and dad as a Wizard who fucked off when he was a child, and he has loved them since he knew what love was. Yes, he envied them for having magic in their blood, but - but Liam loved them both deeply, that that envy he felt disappeared over the years.

Now, there's only longing and what ifs, but Liam doesn't like to dwell on them - nothing good ever comes from longing after things that never happened and never will.

When Liam opens the door of Louis' car to get out, his mom is already at the door, arms open wide, waiting for him to hug back.

"Hi, mom, lovely as ever!" He kisses her soft cheek, breathing her in. There's the familiar smell of home around her; it makes Liam get soft around the edges the anxiety made.

"Oh, my boy, come in, come in!"

She ushers him and starts talking about things Liam missed out since the last time they've seen each other. Which isn't that long, Liam knows, only 10 days, but his mom is full of stories all the time. He doesn't mind a little bit of distraction, though. In the middle of one of her stories about almost getting into a fight in the supermarket, the front door opens and in comes Ruth with their dad in tow.

"Hey, Li," Ruth says scanning his face, "you look sickly, you alright, love?"

"Yeah, yeah," he hugs her and adds in a whisper even though his parents moved to the kitchen, "I need to talk to you, after we eat, okay?"

"Of course, but Liam," she takes his hands, making him look at her, "are you okay?"

The beat of silence is defeating in Liam's ears, but the need to delete the look on Ruth's face makes him speak up.

"I don't know, I hope you will know."

It's not a reassure he's fine, because Liam can't lie to her, but it's enough of an answer for now. 

After a tense meal, what with his mom shooting him concerned looks and his dad's deep gaze on him, Liam's a nervous wreck. He should've expected they would notice him acting weird and looking, well, sick. Thankfully, Ruth drags him away with an excuse of him helping her with something.

When they're finally in the other room, Ruth doesn't beat around the bush.

"What happened with the witch, Liam?" Her voice is strict, but worried and Liam can't help but let his facade fall down. He is not surprised she figured out, she's always been intuitive like that. "You reek of magic."

"I - I don't really know? She cursed me, that I know, but I didn't understand a thing and she was a right bitch, didn't want to pay me the promised price and now I'm-" he stops, takes a deep breath, happy that he can fill his lungs with air.

"You're what, Liam?" she asks gently, her voice a low whisper like she's talking to 7 years old Liam.

"I'm - I'm spitting petals. They're - I don't know how to explain it. I feel like I'm chocking and I'm coughing like there's something in my throat and when I finally do cough that something out, it's - it's flowers," he finishes lamely.

He would've sounded crazy if he didn't know magic was really and that basically anything was possible.

"Fuck," Ruth swears and Liam feels dread filling his whole body, making his bones heavy - if Ruth's reacting this way, it's probably not good.

"Ruth, what's wrong? What did she hexed me with?" Liam squeezes her hand, begging her to tell him.

"Oh, Liam, sweetheart," she sighs out, hands trembling when she pushes him to sit down on the old chair. "If it's what I think it is, you're in big trouble. Fuck."

"Explain it, Ruth, damn it," he snaps at her, fear clogging his throat.

"I think it's better if we talk to mom and dad about this, Liam."

And Liam knows she's right, but he don't want to involve his parents into this; they will worry and they worry enough as it is. Adding a curse to the list will just make it all worse.

"I - okay," he agrees when he sees Ruth's pleading with her eyes.

She kisses his forehead and leaves him alone with his thoughts. He doesn't remember ever reading about something like this or Zayn talking about some case similar to this and he's starting to freak out even more.

"Liam, baby, what's wrong?" his mom asks the moment she enters the room, his father and Ruth trailing behind her.

Liam feels like a child again, bringing trouble wherever he goes and his parents trying to solve them. He breathes in, noticing that his throat is hurting again, but he ignores it in favor of telling his parents what he told his sister: curse, petals, not being able to breathe and as he talks, he notices his parents getting paler and paler by the minute. After he finishes his story, the silence between them is suffocating, pun not intended. His mom breaks it, though.

"Oh, Liam," and her tone is the same one she used when she told him he'll never go to Hogwarts, never make magic like them. "That's-" she blinks and Liam sees tears trailing down her soft cheeks.

"Mom, you're starting to scare me. Please, tell me what's wrong with me."

Liam looks desperately at his dad and Ruth, needing someone to tell him just what the hell is happening. His sister's face is etched with anguish, but what breaks Liam is his dad's teared up eyes.

"So that bad, huh," he muses over, his fingers tracing his neck, feeling sick to his stomach.

"It's bad, but it could be worse," Ruth is the first one to snaps out of it. "The curse - it's old magic. Not exactly forbidden, but it's, well, it's frowned upon. Because many people have died from it. From a broken heart."

Liam looks at her in surprise because he did not see this one coming. Broken heart? What?

"It's called Hanahaki disease - you're doomed to vomit flowers until you either confess to the person you love and they love you back, or you.. die." She quiets down, her voice barely a whisper. "It's a disease born from - from unrequited love, Liam."

Liam's eyes are looking through her, a gaze lost in memories. His mother is trying to soothe him down, but Liam can't hear nothing but his heartbeats loud in his ear. There is no air in his lungs and his throat is closing; he can't - he can't breathe, damn it.

Suddenly, he's coughing, his whole body shaking with it; he feels like he's going to vomit, but all that comes out of his mouth are pale yellow petals coated with blood. His eyes tear up, but he's breathing air again and he's okay - he is okay.

His mom clutches him hard against her, calming him down and he buries his head into her hair, a familiar scent of family soothing him a little.

They talk; his dad tells him it's a good that they're only petals because that means he could get rid of flowers that are currently growing and making a home in his lungs by having an operation. Bad thing (or not so bad) is that, with removing them, the love Liam has for that person will go away.

Everything has a price, Liam knows that. And he wonders if his love for Zayn is worth his life.

"She, uh she probably cursed me because I was wearing my Pride t-shirt. What a biphobic wrench," Liam tells them finally, a bitter laugh filling the room.

They're quiet for a moment, Liam lost in his thoughts again; what is he going to do? This is serious and dangerous. He doesn't think he has the courage to tell Zayn how he feels because - he knows Zayn doesn't feel the same. He knows and Liam just wants this to all go away; he wants to be a kid again when loving Zayn was, well, ironically, easy as breathing. And not killing him.

"Is it Zayn?" his dad ask at last. "Your unrequited love?"

Liam looks at him and with a blink, his eyes are tearing up. He bites his lip, trying to keep any sound from coming out, but he nods in confirmation, palming his cheeks to get rid of a few tears that got away.

He wonders if it's meant to be this way - him dying from flowers in his lungs; it's a poetic way to die, at least, and Liam has always been a sucker for poetry and love, even if it's the unrequited one.

Ruth, who magically made tissues and garbage bag show up, starts cleaning the mess Liam made, while his parents are still trying to reassure him everything is going to be alright. He steals a look at the petals and he sees a few full flowers that he indentifies as daffodils; he remembers Harry mentioning once how they're the meaning of unrequited love. Ironically, it reminded him of Zayn back then and now he's here, with that unrequited love slowly killing him.

What a great way to start a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 will be out soon!!


End file.
